1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to boat trailer steps and in particular to boat trailer steps which are demountably attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dangers of accidental drownings and injuries resulting from loading and unloading boats from trailers has long been recognized. Many boats are loaded and unloaded by sliding the boat on rollers. The winch cannot be disconnected until the boat is in the water when unloading, and when loading the winch line must be carried to the boat. The boat trailer frame members are extremely dangerous to walk on when wet, and many times the water temperature does not permit wading. To overcome these problems, trailer fenders have been used as steps and more recently permanent steps have been used. Permanent steps, by their very nature, are unsatisfactory because of individual preferences in footing, types and sizes of boats used with the trailers, and cost of construction. To satisfy individual preferences for footing in loading and unloading boats, permanent steps would have to be mounted around the complete periphery of the boat trailer, making for a bulky trailer, undesirable in appearance, costly in construction, and depending on size and shape of the boat, such a trailer might very well be unuseable.